


this home (that i've made)

by warptimeandspace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, and him making a home?, i shouldn't have written this my wrists are fucked but you know.. it happened, kent parson's eclectic interior design, this is just about kent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: Contrary to popular belief Kent Parson is a semi-functional human being. He does not live on ramen noodles. He keeps his face clean. He has a house. His cat is healthy and happy.Well, every once and awhile he just eats ramen noodles, but he’s only met one person ever who doesn’t like ramen, so there’s that.His house is a big thing for Kent though.





	

Contrary to popular belief Kent Parson is a semi-functional human being. He does not live on ramen noodles. He keeps his face clean. He has a house. His cat is healthy and happy.

Well, every once and awhile he just eats ramen noodles, but he’s only met one person ever who doesn’t like ramen, so there’s that.

His house is a big thing for Kent though. He has a house. One that belongs to _him._

Kent lived with one of the veterans for his first couple years and it was fine. Jeff was good and helpful and really everything that Kent needed for his first year all the way by himself. But the summer after they win the cup Kent realizes that he doesn’t want an apartment.

An apartment isn’t permanent and Kent has been assured that the Aces aren’t getting rid of him. The C waiting for him at the beginning of this next season is a testament to that. He belongs here. He needs to remember that.

So Kent buys himself house.

 

It’s not a fancy house, not by hockey player standards, but Kent can’t imagine getting something that monumentally insane. He’ll get himself a bike or something, that’ll be his big flashy purchase.

Kent used to be a dreamer. He likes to think that he still is. Things aren’t as fine as they were before Jack Zimmermann and Kent’s brain is permanently screwed up but he tries to think _maybe._ Maybe he could have something good.

So in this house, the one that belongs to Kent and only to him, he makes it nice. Kent makes plans that don’t have anything to do with hockey. Plans that are more than likely thirty years ahead of him but fuck, if he’s not going to hope anyways. He wants to be happy. 

 

There’s one room that Kent’s mom always shares with Kara, despite the fact that Kara could just sleep in the next room over. Kara’s still small though, only ten years old, so the room will be there for her when she wants to spend the summers. He buys a wine bedspread that he knows his mom will like and keeps the walls a soft green that he knows is Kara’s favorite. One day, he thinks that Kara might just hop on a plane to come and visit, so the room stays made up. He still has his mom’s favorite vanilla air freshener running, even when she’s not there. 

He has two spare guest rooms (that aren't’ for his mom and sister) and he thinks about how Jeff took him in. If he’s going to be Captain then he wants to be equipped for that too. He makes them gray with brightly colored pillows, both of them, and if anybody needs them that’s where they’ll stay. He keeps the door closed so that Kit doesn’t go and hide in their closets. She’s weird like that.

He picks cement counter tops and honey wood floors and paints every room a different color, Nothing matches. It drives his mom crazy.

It’s a nice house. He has rugs. His mom said that if you didn’t have carpet, you needed rugs.  There are also giant comfy couches and glass cabinets and a wall full of pictures.

He has one picture of him lifting the cup on the picture wall. There’s also one of Jack Zimmermann. Most of them are of Kent’s mom, Kara, and his team. He likes those pictures, of people who care about him, the best. 

 

Kent makes a shit ton of keys. He keeps two on his key ring. He gives one to Jeff and to his Mom. His sister keeps one on her very first set of keys, marked with _Ace’s Red_ nail polish. He keeps spares in his bedside drawer, for the cat sitter and the rookie/trade that will come eventually. There’s room for all of them. That’s the way he planned it.


End file.
